


First act.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, agnst, l'autrice vorrebbe scusarsi ma il punto è che non ha nessun senso si colpa, melanchonic, not an happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Prompt: Stiles e Lydia decidono di uscire anche se sanno che c'è la possibilità di non essere compatibili.





	First act.

Lydia lo sa ancora prima che tu possa aprire bocca.  
  
“Non sono io” tre parole, una semplice constatazione che ti lascia con il fiato sospeso e nessuna lacrima che preme per uscire. Non pensavi questo giorno sarebbe mai arrivato. La tua cotta colossale per lei dura da quando Scott ha memoria e ora, ora che la puoi stringere tra le braccia, prenderla per mano e baciarla, tutto scivola via come se non ti fosse mai appartenuto.  
Pensavi t’avrebbe fatto un po’ male, ch’avresti pianto sulla spalla del tuo migliore amico maledicendo chi ti ha tolto la possibilità di amarla come hai sempre sperato di fare. Ma non è avvenuto e ora le sei davanti e vorresti dirle qualcosa che suonerebbe patetico ma vi salverebbe in ultima base o salverebbe quella specie di relazione che vi siete creati da due mesi a questa parte.  
  
“No Lyds, non sei tu” non volevi suonare così patetico e bisognoso d’affetto, così solo, spaesato e perso per un sentimento che t’ha colto dalla mattina alla sera come la notizia del matrimonio di tuo padre con Melissa.  
  
Ti abbraccia e tu l’abbracci, lei piange e tu sospiri perché non hai la forza di fare altro.  
  
“Mi dispiace” le sussurri all'orecchio e qualcuno, nel corridoio, ridacchia pensando chissà cosa su di voi. Ed è un _voi_ a cui ti eri appena abituato e già ti sta stretto.  
“E lei come si chiama?” ti chiede sorridendo tra le lacrime. Passi le dita sopra le costole, un tocco leggero sul nome di chi t’ama e ami senza nemmeno esserne del tutto cosciente.  
“Va bene così Lyds” le carezzi la guancia che s’imporpora appena.  
  
 _Dio_ , cos'hai fatto di male per non meritarti di amarla? È così..così.. tutto quello che hai sempre cercato ma che non sembra abbastanza.  
  
“Stiles” suona come un ordine e ti chiedi se, quando v’incontrerete, pronuncerà il tuo nome allo stesso modo o avrà una cadenza diversa per ogni cosa che vorrà dirti.  
“ _Lui”_ rispondi con un filo di voce “Lui si chiama Derek”  
  
Gli occhi di Lydia si spalancano in modo comico e se qualcuno t’avesse dato la dote d’essere un bravo disegnatore ora li staresti ritraendo.  
“L’hai già incontrato?”  
  
Incassi le spalle e lo stomaco si chiude. Fa così dannatamente male sapere di non poterlo vedere, toccarlo, e lasciare che la mente vaghi immaginando come sarà quando potrai guardarlo negli occhi e stringere i pugni intorno alla sua maglia.  
  
“No.”  
“ _Oh._ ”  
Intreccia le vostre dita e ti bacia le labbra un’ultima volta, ora ti sembra una cosa così sbagliata da fare. È tutto quello che può dirti ora e paradossalmente è meglio così.  
Te la stringi contro ancora un po’ prima di lasciarla andare definitivamente. Vorresti che t’accompagnasse in tutto quello che t’attende ma sai che devi farlo da solo.  
   
  
Ore dopo, quando sali sulla Jeep, lo zaino in spalle e Scott al tuo fianco non ricordi più che gusto hanno le sue labbra.  
  
“ _Derek_ ” sussurri al vento e vorresti gridarlo, sbattere i piedi per terra e stringertelo contro, in carne ed ossa, abbandonando le fantasie e scoprire di cosa profuma la sua pelle.  
Da qualche parte un lupo ulula e sembra condividere la tua stessa disperazione.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys, ci eravate illusi che sarebbe finita bene, eh.  
> Avrei dovuto chiamarla First-palate-di-agnst-act. il titolo deriva dal fatto che doveva essere la prima di tre storie su quello Stiles/Derek più un paio di prequel e sequel dove si vedeva come Lydia e Stiles finivano per stare insieme e cosa succedeva dopo. Come al solito tutto si è ridotto ad una sola storia che vegetava nel mio pc.
> 
> Stay safe and happy,  
> Rei.


End file.
